Mechanic's Child
by FandomKing123
Summary: When a new child of Hephaestus is found running from the minotaur, they ask him his name. His answer? Harley Keener.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my wonderful beanlings! Welcome to my first crossover story! Soooooo... this story will probably be updated less frequently, because I had writer's block on the Author's Note...** **Also, I don't know if I used the right tag for Ironman, because I couldn't find the movie one so had to use the comics one... but that might be the right one... please let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characte** **rs. I just like to mess around with them.**

I dashed through the woods, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I pushed aside branches and leaped over boulders. I dodged trees and jumped over streams, begging myself not to look behind me. I betrayed myself and looked back. Oh, I should not have done that.

Whatever was chasing me was the most hideous thing I had ever seen. At first I thought it was a very tall man, but then I realized it's head was all wrong. It was the head of a _very_ ugly cow. It had horns and everything.

I looked at the rest of his body and saw that he must have been about seven feet tall, and his body covered in fur and bulging with muscle. It was clothed only in a loincloth. Gross. It was like it was some sort of furry caveman.

I realized I had not been looking where I was going, but it was too late. I tripped over a cluster of roots, and found myself sprawled on the forest floor. I tried to get up, but slipped on something reddish. I looked down and realized it was blood. Whose blood? I don't know. It couldn't have been mine, as the only thing that hurt was a couple of bruises.

As I was looking at the blood, I felt a hot breath of air. The hairs on the back on my neck stood up. I knew that if I turned around, I would see the furry caveman thing right on top of me. And I knew that it was going to kill me.

And so I closed my eyes, waiting for it to come.

Only it never did.

I opened my eyes and glanced up, not fully believing what I was seeing.

A group of about three teenagers was fighting the furry caveman. With _swords_.

Although, I had to admit, it was effective. Within minutes they had it cornered. A boy stepped forward and said, "Again? I mean, come on! I already killed you twice, man!" before slicing his sword straight into it's body. The thing exploded into yellow powder. Dead. Hopefully.

The teens walked over to me, helping me up.

One of them looked at me and said, "My name's Leo. What's your name?"

"Harley," I said, "Harley Keener."

 **A/N That's all for now! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HELLO THERE! I know it's been a while. I'm really sorry. I could NOT think of an idea. SOOOO if any of you have a great idea of where you want this story to go please PM me. I will try to include all of your ideas! (As long as they sorta fit with this story. Nothing crazy or M rated)**

 **Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own Marvel or PJ. *Sobs***

"So." I looked up from the sword I was sharpening.

"Yesssssss?" I drew out the "s" as I answered Annabeth.

"The kid. Harley." Ah. Right.

"What about him?" I decided to play dumb.

"Oh come on, Percy!" She sat down on the bench next to me. "There's something different about him! And you know it!"

"I mean... sure the kid's special. We all are."

"That's not what I mean! Harley's-" Annabeth cut off. For a second I didn't know why, but then I saw a small figure standing next to us.

"What about me?" Jeez. It's like Annabeth summoned him! Where the hell did he even come from!?

"Nothing. We were just talking about the monster you fought." Annabeth lied, motioning for him to sit down next to us.

"Oh." He said, sitting between us. "You mean the minotaur?" Thunder boomed, causing Annabeth and I to flinch. Harley, however, just sat there.

"Kid, names have got power. Don't say them." I whispered.

He sat there for a minute, thinking.

"Can I see that?" He motioned to the sword I was holding.

"Th-this?" Why did the kid want to see it?

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. Here." I handed it to him.

Worst decision of my life.

* * *

"Hey, Leo?" A young camper asked me. "When's dinner, again?"

"Soon." I turned back to the project I was working on.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" I gestured to the project. "Oh, you know. Just a new design for an archimedes sphere."

"Oooooooo! Cool!" I sighed. Kids like these were why I always worked in the forge. It's not that anything was wrong with curiosity, it's just that this stuff was dangerous. But someone had melted half the forge this morning, so I was forced to work outside on the grass.

I was about to tell the kid to give me some space, when I heard it. A scream.


	3. Author's note

**A/N: Honestly, I'm an idiot. I started way to many stories, and frankly, I'm out of ideas for this one. For the time being, I will be putting this story on hold. I dunno when I'll pick it up again, but I definitely will. I will, however be continuing many of my other stories.**

 **I want to focus more on stories that are gaining more attention. This one isn't really going anywhere.**

 **Sorry, you guys.**


End file.
